Prouve le
by angel lily
Summary: Une fille. Un garçon. Un défi. Une vengeance. un nouvel amour?Two shot


**PETIT MOT**

Un two-shot ; histoire un peu bizarre ; mais que j'aime quand même ; j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également ; la suite arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine

**DEDICACE**

Pour ma nizouninette que j'adore

**L'HISTOIRE**

Lily Evans, jeune fille de 18 ans, regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de la salle commune des rouge et or. Ce que l'on pouvait remarquer immédiatement chez cette jeune fille était sûrement ses longs cheveux roux brillant de mille feux toujours coiffés en une haute queue de cheval ou encore en un chignon serré à l'aspect stricte ce qui d'ailleurs était souvent sujet aux moqueries et aux blagues de ses condisciples surtout de LUI. Ce qui était sûr c'est que Lily Evans n'était certainement pas ce qu'on pouvait désigner comme une fille populaire. Mais en se rapprochant un peu plus on remarquait nettement son petit nez retroussé saupoudré de tâches de rousseur, sa bouche pleine et pulpeuse qui appelait les baisers mais surtout les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient office de yeux.

**Oui, avec quelques petites choses en plus Lily Evans serait sûrement l'une des plus belles filles de son école, ce qu'elle ignorait bien évidemment**.

Mais en ce moment, l'objet de sa fascination et de ses pensées était certainement, un jeune homme actuellement au bord du lac ayant l'impression d'une tête de pétard explosé vu ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Pour Lily, il était tout bonnement impossible de nier que James Potter était un Apollon, assurément avec ses grands yeux chocolat rieurs, son nez droit tout mignon et son petit sourire en coin qui faisait fondre toutes les filles, en contre partie on pouvait lui reprocher bien des choses ; l'ignorer par exemple.

Comme vous avez dû le deviner Lily Evans est raide dingue de James Potter alors que lui ne faisait attention qu'aux autres filles ; les plus féminines, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Il l'avait souvent remarqué toute seule à la table des gryffondors ou encore à la bibliothèque, cette jeune fille rousse très stricte, peut-être un chouya mignonne, mais ça s'arrêtait là, d'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Sirius d'espacer un peu les blagues dont elle était la cible, d'ailleurs voilà un moment qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, il serait peut-être temps de bouger un peu, cependant…

**Oui, James Potter s'était déjà intéressé à elle.**

Le soir au dîner, Lily s'assit toute seule comme à son habitude, au bout de la grande table des gryffondors, alors que James s'asseyait au beau milieu, entouré de ses acolytes de toujours. Tout en mangeant, lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle, l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il était assis en diagonale avec elle, la diagonale d'un grand rectangle certes, mais tout de même en diagonale, une fois le dîner fini, il arriva un évènement à noter dans les anales de Poudlard, tous les gryffondors quittèrent immédiatement la table et c'est presque en courant qu'ils atteignirent la salle commune.

Bien évidemment, Lily qui ne comprenait rien du tout arriva en dernier. A son arrivée, la fête battait son plein et la salle commune était en effet bien aménagée ; un petit coin fut réservé au buffet qui peinait à supporter toutes les victuailles prévues, les fauteuils avaient été tirés vers les bords afin d'aménager une piste de danse, et déjà plusieurs étudiants se trémoussaient au rythme d'une musique endiablée. En levant la tête Lily remarqua pour la première fois une banderole attachée en haut, touchant presque le plafond où il y avait marqué en lettres de feu sur un fond doré : _joyeux anniversaire Sirius_

Comment avait-elle pu oublier une telle chose, depuis sept ans l'anniversaire de chaque maraudeur était fêté en bonne et due forme : tradition maraudesque.

Elle regarda autour d'elle afin d'apercevoir moult et moult étudiants qui dansaient, chantaient, buvaient, ou encore grignotaient par-ci par-là, mais ce qui la toucha particulièrement fut de voir James Potter et ses acolytes entourés d'un troupeau de filles en chaleur. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup idiote ; de perdre ses moyens face à lui ; idiote de ne pouvoir le punir lorsqu'il fait une bêtise ; idiote de ne vivre que pour lui ; idiote de l'aimer ainsi alors que lui ne la regarde même pas .elle sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir alors qu'elle l'observait, entouré de sa basse-cour, un sentiment de peine mélangé à un soupçon de haine et de cruauté : un sentiment de jalousie. Et puis là elle fit ce que jamais, elle n'avait osé faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui ; une chose qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer, une chose qui dépassait ses capacités mais qu'elle fit quand même : elle interrompit la fête.

D'un coup de baguette elle fit cesser la musique avant de déclarer d'une voix forte et claire :

-la fête est terminée, vous n'avez aucune autorisation de la part du professeur McGonagale ou du professeur Dumbledore, alors vous n'avez pas à organiser une quelconque fête. Veuillez s'il vous plaît tout ranger et regagner votre dortoir avant que je n'aille prévenir le professeur McGonagale.

Un instant tout le monde resta abasourdi et fixait Lily d'un air hagard, c'était la première fois qu'une personne toute préfète soit-elle interdise quelque chose aux célèbres maraudeurs, l'apocalypse.

Puis quelques uns commencèrent à gravir les marches, horriblement déçus par cette interruption mais ils furent interrompus dans leur élan par une seconde voix tout aussi forte mais masculine cette fois :

-de quel droit te permes-tu Evans d'interrompre notre fête ? Qui te crois-tu ? Préfète en chef, et bien sache que ça m'est complètement égale. Tu vas me punir, m'envoyer en retenue et bien c'est ce qu'on verra…tu es tellement sous notre charme que tu n'oses même plus relever la tête en notre présence.

En effet, en ce moment là Lily baissait piteusement la tête trouvant soudainement ses chaussures nettement plus intéressantes, avant de rougir fortement lorsqu'il dévoila son petit secret

Quand à James lui, marqua un moment de silence avant de continuer sa tirade avec une forte voix d'une froideur à en faire pâlir de Jalousie le Pôle Nord.

-je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui sûrement tes règles mais tu n'oserais pas nous emmener voir McGo cela voudrait dire que tu as failli à ta mission, que tu es indigne d'être préfète en chef, toi qui est à sa botte, tu lui baiserais presque les pieds si elle le permettait.

-ce n'est pas vrai s'écria Lily sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait levé la tête et que maintenant elle se dirigeait en courant vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir, cependant elle eut largement le loisir d'entendre James crier de la salle commune :

-alors prouve-le au lieu de te défiler ainsi, fais quelque chose que McGonagale n'aurait jamais permis, quelque chose qui te fasse sortir de ton petit personnage de préfète parfaite. _Prouve-le_.

Lily ne répondit pas mais continua sa route en courant. En ce moment, ce n'était plus de l'idiotie qu'elle ressentait et encore moins de la jalousie, mais un sentiment de honte ; la honte d'avoir failli à son travail de préfète en chef ; la honte de s'être fait humilier ainsi devant tout le monde, la honte de ne pas s'être montrée à la hauteur de sa maison, la maison du courage. De longues traînées de larmes sillonnaient ses joues rougies par l'effort quand elle s'effondra sur son lit avant que cet âpre sentiment de honte ne donne naissance à une colère, une sourde colère l'avait envahi, elle sentait un énorme poids sur sa poitrine l'oppressait, elle ne pouvait le laisser l'humilier ainsi, elle devait lui prouver le contraire, à lui, et au reste des étudiants du château.

**Oui, ce soir, Lily Evans se dévergondera**.

Soudainement, elle se releva de son lit, d'un rapide sortilège elle parvint à faire disparaître, toute trace de larmes de son visage.

Félinement, elle se dirigea vers son armoire : il était temps de montrer à tout le monde qui était réellement Lily Evans, tout doucement, presque religieusement, elle en sortit sa tenue de danse, rapidement elle s'habilla elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain ; une trousse de maquillage entre les mains. Devant le miroir, elle mit de l'eye-liner noir traçant ainsi un trait qui entoure ses yeux, un peu de far à paupières, sans oublier le gloss. Puis elle se noua les cheveux en un haut chignon, l'attachant avec deux châles préalablement tressés. Vue ainsi, Lily Evans était tout bonnement exquise.

Une dernière fois, juste avant d'emprunter les escaliers menant à la salle commune, elle se regarda dans son miroir à pied, voilà elle était fin prête.

tout doucement elle se glissa jusqu'à entrevoir la salle commune, d'un coup de baguette, la musique prit fin avant que l'ensemble des Gryffondors ne soient plongés dans le noir, puis une sensuelle musique orientale s'éleva. Minutieusement, elle passa entre les étudiants sans jamais en toucher un seul, puis elle se hissa sur une table en plein milieu de cet antre interdit aux professeurs. Soudainement, la salle s'éclaira, et tous purent admirer Lily Evans vêtue d'une cape noire, puis, délicatement elle la fit glisser le long de son corps.

Dire que les étudiants étaient choqués au sens propre comme au sens figuré serait un doux euphémisme, leurs yeux étaient tout ronds, et leurs langues pendaient le plus élégamment possible, même le célèbre attrapeur vedette, qui se vantait d'avoir mis dans son lit les plus belles filles de l'école, n'en menait pas large non plus.

**Oui, quelle douce vengeance, James Potter en était réduit à baver devant son corps alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencé.**

**A SUIVRE…..**


End file.
